


Always Gonna Be My # 1, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Cream, Insecurity, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s07e08 Hana Komo Pae (Rite of Passage), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace reassures her dad that he will always be so important to her, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!**Author’s Note: This happens after the events of Episode 7x08!!!!*





	Always Gonna Be My # 1, Danno:

*Summary: Grace reassures her dad that he will always be so important to her, How does he react?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This happens after the events of Episode 7x08!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was watching his daughter, Grace Williams, getting kissed by her boyfriend, Will Grover. Whose dad also works with him, & friends & ohana with. He hates to admit it, but his little girl is growing up, & it’s breaking his heart a bit.

He left them to their privacy, He knew that Will is a great kid, & respects his precious child. But, As his right, He will give him a hard time from time to time, Just to keep him on his toes. But, He will always welcome into his home, After what he did that night.

Grace looked happy, as soon as she came in, & did have a smile on her face, as she looked at her dad. It made him happy to see her like that, & he told her so, as they hugged & kissed each other on the cheek. “I am so happy that these kinds of things are happening to you, Monkey”, At the last part, He got a bit emotional. "I am so sorry, Monkey, I just worry about you, I guess I lost my # 1 spot, Huh ?", as he chokes back the emotion.

"You are always gonna be my # 1, Danno, Always, & Forever", The Young Girl, said, as she hugged him fiercely to him, & they cuddled up against each other, as they sat lime that for awhile. The silence was broken by Grace saying, “Come on, Let’s have an ice cream sundae before bed, & I will tell you all about Will”, The Shorter Man liked the sound of it.

The Loudmouth Detective spent the entire time listening to his baby telling him about her great time at the diner. They had their dessert, & the father-daughter duo went to bed that peaceful night, After the disastrous evening that they had earlier.

The End.


End file.
